


Revaluation

by Soul_darker_than_night



Series: Peter Stark [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_darker_than_night/pseuds/Soul_darker_than_night
Summary: Days after the blood test confirms his true parentage, Peter is finally meeting his Dad's friends. Will he impress, or will he just be another useless hanger-on?





	Revaluation

It was two days later when Peter was finally well enough to leave the infirmary. In those two days news of the kidnapping had broken and he was being praised as a hero under his real name as well as his cover. School on Monday would probably be quite awkward. For now he was moving into a floor in the Tower and getting ready to meet Tony's - his dad's - friends.

He was in the communal living room when the Avengers started to arrive in pairs or alone. Being introduced to a team of superheroes was surprisingly less nerve-racking than it should've been and he soon found himself with Bruce and his dad, shockingly able to keep up with the 'science bros' as they called themselves, discussing biochemistry.

Peter had a hard time suppressing his laughter as they discussed the web-slingers in his room.

A sudden clang made Peter jump and he looked up to see a body dropping from the ceiling. Hawkeye. The flap on the air vent banged shut and the black clad man threw himself into a seat with only a wave to Peter. Shaking his head, Peter returned to the conversation.

 "So this guy is 5'9"  _5'10"_ "about 160lbs"  _170lbs_ "and for his webs to support him they must be some kind of poly-fibre. The problem is I've run simulations with every kind currently in use worldwide so it must be homemade and damn what I wouldn't give to know who was under that spandex if only to buy the formula. "

Peter could feel his eyes twitching sporadically and he looked away so his grin wasn't noticed. His silence wasn't to last, however, and when his dad opened his mouth again he lost it.

 "Hey, spandex, you don't know him do you?"

His shoulders were shaking and small snickers escaped his lips. Holding his sides he tried to stop the giggling but his dad's adorably confused face was only making it worse. He practically ran for his room and pulled out his mask and web-slingers before returning to his place on the couch. He threw the spandex at his dad and got comfortable to wait for his reaction - it wasn't disappointing.

 "W-what?"

Five minutes of silence passed whilst Tony held the mask and in front on him. Mouth falling open he couldn't seem to find any words to say and Peter couldn't keep his smirk inside anymore, no idea how much it made him look like Tony, who at that moment was taking a few more moments whilst Bruce mumbled 'what' to glare accusingly at Natasha and Clint.

 "And you call yourself an intelligence agency."

 " Here. " Peter threw a web-slinger to Tony and Bruce, taking in their delighted faces as they worked out how to shoot them and accidentally covered each other, sticking their arms to chests. When they gave up struggling they found Peter laughing silently on the ground with tears in his eyes, trying and failing to take deep breaths.

Finally getting himself together he approached both of the now embarrassed men, casually swiping a throwing knife only Clint had known Natasha carried and quickly sawing through the rope like substance. Retrieving his shooters before they could be dismantled he tried to hand the knife back only for Natasha to stare back at him in shock.

 "What? I taught myself to throw knives when I was ten -I know the best places to carry them."

They exchanged looks. It seemed Peter was full of surprises.

 "You're about to tell me you can a gun too." Peter blushed. " Wait, really? Damn, son, is that what they teach in school these days? "

 "Again, self-taught. I grew up in New York so of course I learnt how to defend myself. Being Spiderman just gave me the opportunity to...handle a weapon of two."

 You could see they were re-evaluating him - they had all expected Tony's kid to be money-grabbing and generally useless and were now seeing him as something more. Clint wanted a demonstration and Peter shrugged, casually turning and releasing the dagger which slammed into the flap on the air vent, pinning it shut. Tony wolf-whistled and Peter blushed again, sitting down whilst mumbling about mixed martial-arts and archery lessons when he was younger. This quickly attracted Clint's attention and Peter found himself being ushered into the elevator.

Hours later with sore muscles and bruised from sparring, Peter came hurtling from the stairs and leapt at Tony with a murmured 'hide me', squeezing behind him just as Clint stepped out of the lift.

"Has anyone seen Peter? We were just about to look at throwing knives when he vanished. "

Tony snorted, "yeah he was just going to his floor a minute ago."

Clint thanked him and left, allowing the room to fall apart in laughter as Peter hugged his dad from behind, whispering 'best dad ever' over and over again.

That night when Peter went to bed he carefully set up web traps over the door and vents in his room to prevent pranks while he slept - he knew Hawkeye's reputation. Settling down for the night and allowing his painful joints to relax he sniggered at the thought of the purple glitter covered arrows in Clint's quiver, hoping that would teach him not to bully children.


End file.
